Didn't you pay attention in Muggle Studies?
by KatxLuff
Summary: Just a quick story if the HP characters used muggle computers. My first one like this with the ideas of my my fiance. Read and Review please.


Harry Potter- Goldensnitch7

Ron Weasley- Chudleycannons0

Hermione Granger- BookwormBeauty

Draco Malfoy- purebloodedassassin13

Ginny Weasley- batbogeyjinxer

: Goldensnitch7 has logged on. :

Goldensnitch7: I thought everyone said to be on now? Am I early?

Goldensnitch7: Grrr…

: Chudleycannons0 has logged on. :

Chudleycannons0: Harry! How are you? I just figured out how these muggle compters work….

Chudleycannons0: I've been trying to log on all day!

Goldensnitch7: It's a computer Ron, not a compter. Lol!

: BookwormBeauty has logged on. :

BookwormBeauty: Hey boys. Sorry I'm a little late, they have a new version of Hogwarts,A History out! Even more exciting!!

Goldensnitch7: Sounds…fun Hermione…

Chudleycannons0: Please tell me you're not spending your WHOLE summer reading stupid books?!

BookwormBeauty: Excuse me if I like to read, and actually learn. Maybe if you read a little bit more Ronald, you wouldn't fail most of your classes.

Chudleycannons0: What does reading have to do with classes?

BookwormBeauty: EVERYTHING!

Goldensnitch7: Can we PLEASE not talk about school. I'd like to enjoy my summer, class and Snape free.

: Chudleycannons0 has logged off. :

BookwormBeauty: What happened to him?

Goldensnitch7: Maybe his temper…?

: batbogeyjinxer has logged on. :

batbogeyjinxer: Hey guys!

BookwormBeauty: Ginny? Is that you?

batbogeyjinxer: Yep! I kicked him off.

batbogeyjinxer: He was annoying me. And since dad has two computers… I directed them together and kicked him off. He should be getting on soon though…hopefully. It did take him a few hours to figure out how to turn it on.

Goldensnitch7: A few hours? To turn it on?! Lol! Didn't he see the "power" button?

BookwormBeauty: What can ya say? It is Ron….

batbogeyjinxer: He thought it meant like magical powers….

BookwormBeauty: See if he would have payed attention in Muggle Studies, he would have known!

Goldensnitch7: But who can stay awake in Muggle Studies? I know I can't….

: Chudleycannons0 has logged on. :

Chudleycannons0: GINNY!

BookwormBeauty: Oh no, here it comes…

Chudleycannons0: I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT! IT TOOK ME HOURS TO TURN ON THIS COMPTER! YOU WRETCHED LI-

: Chudleycannons0 has logged off. :

batbogeyjinxer: That was getting annoying…

Goldensnitch7: How do you do that?

batbogeyjinxer: I'll never tell.

: Chudleycannons0 has logged on. :

: Chudleycannons0 has logged off. :

BookwormBeauty: What the?

: Chudleycannons0 has logged on. :

Chudleycannons0: I LOVE SLYTHERINS! ESPECIALLY MALFOY! HE'S SO DREAMY!

Chudleycannons0: I didn't write that!

Chudleycannons0: Yes I did!

BookwormBeauty: Ron?

Goldensnitch7: Wow Ron. That's…erm interesting.

Chudleycannons0: GINNY! What did you do!

batbogeyjinxer: Nothing?! How could I? I'm 2 rooms away!

batbogeyjinxer: Don't look at me! :D

Goldensnitch7: Ron, I always thought you were attracted to Malfoy…

Chudleycannons0: I am not! You know it was Ginny! I'm straight!

Chudleycannons0: I'm gay. Everyone knows it.

Chudleycannons0: I'm not gay! I'm straight! Don't you guys remember me and Lavender!?1

Goldensnitch7: Maybe…it was all a coverup.

BookwormBeauty: This is hilarious! Almost as exciting as Hogwarts, A history volume 3! Lol!

Goldensnitch7: No Hermione, MUCH more exciting!

BookwormBeauty: Maybe to you Harry.

batbogeyjinxer: Ron, I'm sorry. I'll stop. I just had to.

Chudleycannons0: I'm telling mum!

batbogeyjinxer: Doubt that. Aren't you supposed to be doing chores?

batbogeyjinxer: So if you even leave the room you're at, mum will tell you to go help! It's a lose-lose situation.

Chudleycannons0: You're the evilest little sister, EVER.

BookwormBeauty: Poor Ronald….

Goldensnitch7: Sorry if I'm barely talking guys. I'm at the Library, and the muggle librarians are even worse than the Hogwart's ones…

BookwormBeauty: I know how that feels. Lol.

batbogeyjinxer: I'll be back in a few!!

: batbogeyjinxer has gone to away. :

Chudleycannons0: About darn time. I can't stand her.

BookwormBeauty: She's your sister Ron!

Chudleycannons0: So?

Goldensnitch7: I'm going to keep my mouth shut. ;;

BookwormBeauty: Oh yeah, you did date her. I almost forgot about that…

Goldensnitch7: Yup.

Chudleycannons0: X.X

: purebloodedassassin has logged on. :

BookwormBeauty: Uhm. Hello?

purebloodedassassin: Who is everyone…?

BookwormBeauty:  Hermione

Goldensnitch7: Harry here.

Chudleycannons0: Ron. --;

purebloodedassassin: Seems I came into the right chat. Heh.

Goldensnitch7: Who are you?

purebloodedassassin: Your worst nightmare.

BookwormBeauty: Malfoy. What a pleasure that you're using a muggle item! Thought you would never ever touch anything muggle made!

purebloodedassassin: Don't get your hopes up. I heard of something called a Myspace…with a bunch of hott girls. And found this chat.

Goldensnitch7: Right…

purebloodedassassin: What's that supposed to mean Potter? Are you using sarcasm with me?!

BookwormBeauty: Draco, you do know that fighting over the internet is the most idiotic thing in the world.

: batbogeyjinxer has come back from away. :

batbogeyjinxer: MALFOY?!

purebloodedassassin: That's my name…Who's asking?

batbogeyjinxer: It's Ginny!

purebloodedassassin: And I care for you…why?

BookwormBeauty: Idiotic I tell you!

purebloodedassassin: Shut it mudblood

: System Message: Please refrain from using any type of profanity or be booted. :

purebloodedassassin: Profanity?! Excuse me?!

: System Message: DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! I AM MASTER! :

BookwormBeauty: LMAO!

Goldensnitch7: Best. Thing. EVER.

batbogeyjinxer: Heh.

: purebloodedassassin has logged off :

: System Message: purebloodedassassin has logged off due to extreme fear of THE MASTER :

Chudleycannons0: What the?! Is that for real?

batbogeyjinxer: No. Just me, messing around. I think I'm loving this computer thing. Heh.

BookwormBeauty: Who doesn't?! Muggles LOVE computers. Most of them live on them. I like to read stories on them.

batbogeyjinxer: Well I'm going to head off. Maybe to find Draco. ;)

Chudleycannons7: What?! Why?!

: batbogeyjinxer has logged off. :

Chudleycannons7: Yeah I'm heading off now too. Bye guys. Talk to you tomorrow….

: Chudleycannons7 has logged off. :

Goldensnitch7: The librarian found me using chatrooms… See ya!

: Goldensnitch7 has logged off. :

BookwormBeauty: Back to reading! Heh.

: BookwormBeauty has logged off. :


End file.
